


The sister & the champ

by Dannylinchen



Category: Mercedes AMG Petronas, Redbullracing, Sebastian Vettel - Fandom, daniel ricciardo - Fandom, formula 1 - Fandom, formula one - Fandom, lewis hamilton - Fandom, max verstappen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Danny is the  big sister of Max Verstappen and is travelling with him to races as much as she can. But  her brother isn't the only driver she focuses on while she is at the tracks...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any of the drivers personally. All of this story is made up in my head & made for fun by reading it.

It was an exhausting week already and it was only friday. Because my dad was busy doing other things, I was travelling with my little brother to Austin in Texas. Hi, my name is Danny Verstappen, I'm 26 years old and my brother Max is one of the most polarizing formula one drivers about the past few seasons. If I should describe myself, I wouldn't say I'm a typical girl. I'm pretty short, have purple colored hair with a sidecut and some piercings in my lip and nose. I like to play video games and I'm definitley not one of those girls who is drinking wine and is crying about all those bad boys who are treating me like shit. I'm more like enjoying beer and kicking asses with exactly these guys. Well...I see why Max is calling me brother sometimes... Me and my brother are very close. We can't live without each other and sometimes we can't live with each other... We really have a strong realtionship, my brother is like my baby, I know it bothers him sometimes but I also know that he looks out for me like I do for him. 

So here I am now. Leaning on the wall of the Red Bull box, watching the FP2. Sebastian and Lewis are pumping one fastest lap after the other while my brother is trying to reach up to them. Suddenly I see the red bull of the little one slowing down "Alright, engine failure! Box now, Max!" I hear Christian calling. I sigh. Damn I already know who will be pretty frustrated right now. I see Max returning to his box, getting out of his car. He slips of his helmet and walks torwards me. "Dammit, Maxie" I grin and he is giving me a pissed off look "what do you want? And don't call me Maxie!" He says in a sharp tone. As I said before, he is gonna be frustrated. But I keep continuing mocking him "I know that breaking stuff is your thing but does it ALWAYS have to be your official car?" I laugh. "Oh shut up!" he growls and punches my shoulder "Ouch, hey! Dude, I'm not your puching ball" I say, grab his wrist tight and he looks at me "You know you are the one who loses, not me" I grin and Max shows off a smile on his face "You wish, brother!". Alright, enough. While I'm still holding his wrist thight I try to kick his butt but he reacts to fast and almost makes me fall over. Max starts to laugh. I know how much he loves play fighting. "There you go!" I say and smile at him. He rolls his eyes "Just because you make me laugh, it doesn't mean that things go better" he says while he looks over to Christian. I make him look back at me "Listen, it's only the second free practice, wait for your mechanics to fix the problem and kick asses in the FP3 and especially in the qualifying, okay?" Max shortly thinks about my words "Well, you're right but I'll go talk to Christian now, join me at the press stuff later?" He asks. I confirm him that I'm gonna be by his side and he leaves. 

I am lifting myself up to one of the mechanics tool cabinets and keep watching the free practice. The silver arrows are freaking fast & I can't stop smiling seeing purple sector times by the guy with the number 44. "You're doing it again, miss!" Daniels voice is interrupting my focussed thoughts and is nearly giving me a heart attack. I didn't even realize my namesake returning to the garage. "OH MY GOD, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" I shout at him and both of us start laughing. After I can breathe again I try to justify myself "Hey, I am just impressed by that pace, okay? Nothing more!" "Yea, for sure!" Daniel replies with a really sarcastic sound in his voice while Max is coming back to us "Wow, how sarcastic, what's up? Is she doing the thing again?" "Oh and how she does it" Dan laughs, high fiveing my brother "Danny, I told you something about it. Stop it before you get burned!" he pokes my shoulder and I sigh "Yes, i know..." I sheepishly say. But honestly, as if I would listen to my 19 year old little brother...


	2. Chapter 2

So press was, what was up next. I am waiting for Max to change from is race suit to is normal 'official' clothes and then I accompany him to the press location. Dad taught me I have to stay close to him and listen to what he says. You know, a 19 year old can be really overwhelmed by feelings somtimes, haha. So I stay here, next to him, listen to every word he says and let my eyes wander around the area. Max is looking at me from time to time. Wether he wants a slightly nod, that he has spoken the right words, or he realizes I'm up to something. My eyes catch Sebastian who is standing two interviewers away. I still have an open bill with him. You know, Seb is one of these guys who is fine with everyone. It always feels like he is my best friend when he is around and talks with me . We prank each other a lot, the last one was on him and I feel like exactly now is the time to pull the points back on my side. 

My eyes catch a water bucket which is put on a table to cool the drinks for the drivers. To my defense I have to say that Sebs last prank on me included ice cubes, so the plan in my head is more than justified. I pat Maxes back to tell him I'm gonna be back in a moment and sneak off to the bucket. I tidily sort out the bottles, grab the bucket and a few seconds later, I am interrupting Sebastians interview with a shower of ice cold water. The interviewer is shrieking, Seb is gasping and me? Well I am laughing my ass off. After he finds air again, Sebs turns around, looking at me. "YOU exactly know what that means, right?" he says and also begins to laugh. Oh damn, THIS is going to be a hard revenge. I am looking over to Max who is laughing as well and tries to find words to explain the interviewer why this exactly happening. To be honest EVERY other driver and manager around the area is laughing about this too. Britta even more than all the others. Did you ever see the cool fins laugh? I did now.

I can already see the headlines tomorrow "Verstappens sister causing fun and trouble" ... I would lie if I would say such headlines didn't happen before. Dad wasn't always too amused about this but he knew I wouldn't stop. I am a grown up but I love to live the childish way of life. Seb is whiping the water out of his face and hair when I suddenly feel a pat on my shoulder "This one is definitley on you" I hear a soft voice and turn around to look up into two, unbelivably beautiful brown eyes. Lewis is laughing. 'Oh god, stop this' I think, and before my body decides to pump all the blood into my face and make me blush like an total idiot, I nod "thanks, dude" I say and breathe in and feel how I rescued myself for this time. I don't know why but this guy is giving me hard feelings. I always try to avoid them. You know, look at me. I am so not his type. I give him a slight friendly slap on his hip "I guess you've got work to do, right? I'm going to join Max again now. See ya later?" "Yes, I guess so" Lewis says a little overwhelmed by my kind of repellent answer. I turn around to Seb one last time "I bet you've never done wet interviews, right? Well, there is a first time for everything" I stick my tounge out. Sebastian laughs but I can exactly see how hard he would like to raise his middlefinger right into my face. I walk off with a laugh and join Max again who is now in another interview. "Did I miss something, Maxie?" I wrap my arm around his hip and he shakes his head "My sister, everyone!" He says to the interviewer and keeps continuing answearing questions.


	3. Chapter 3

After the press, Max, Daniel and all the other drivers get into meetings with their teams which is making me searching for a quiet corner in the paddocks. I sit down, pull my legs onto my chest and check my phone. As I thought before there are some news of me causing trouble at the interviews. It's always fun to read this stuff. In one article there is a picture of Lewis and me from when he pat my shoulder. Oh my god, did I really look like that at him? Hopefully he did not recognize this.

I feel a body dropping next to me. In thought of that it is my brother, I wrap an arm around him, still reading the article and checking the photo once more. "You tired, Maxie?" Wait, did he lose weight? "Tired yes, but not Max at all" I hear Lewis laughing. Oh. My. God. I instantly remove my arm from his waist "Christ on a bike, don't do this to me ever again!" I almost yell at him and this time I can't control myself and blush like an idiot. I bet, I look like a tomato or worse. Lewis is laughing even more "S-sorry!" He mubmles while trying to breathe. After a short moment, he stops but still has a big grin on his face "Nice color tho, what are you reading that you don't even recognize me?" I look at my phone once more, the photo of him and me still on the display "uhhh...nothing just all the press stuff here and there..." I try to save myself. Lewis reaches for my phone "can I check too?" before I can react to his action, he already has my phone in his hand, starrig at the display "uhm, what's this?" Dear lord, what did I do to you that I always slide into such embarrassing situations? I breathe in to overthink shortly "Nothing, I guess? Don't you check photos too, when reading articles?" he looks at me "I do indeed, but this photo is...well, nevermind!" he swipes up and so removes the photo from the display. Phew, saved one more time. I watch Lewis scrolling through articles on my phone. I let my eyes wander over him..that guy has such a fine and strong jawline...his beard fits so well on his perfect face. Oh if I only could kiss every inch of it...damn, I want to bite my lip but I hold myself back. "Can I ask you something?" Lewis looks up from the phone "What?...Yes of course" I almost fall over my words as his voice interrupts my daydream. "Did I do something to you?" He looks at me "No you didn't, why are you asking?" I am really irritated. Why would he think that? "Well you were really repellent to me at the press and I thought maybe I did something wrong?" I smile because it is kind of cute that he is worring about me cutting him off at the interviews "No you didn't don't you worry, Lewis...I just wanted to get out of the spotlight" I tell him as a little emergency lie. He nods "okay, good to know" he smiles. Why does he even care?

I look over to the Red Bull garage, seeing Max and Daniel leaving from the meeting. Lewis gets up as soon as he sees them "Well, thanks for the phone, see you later maybe" he hands the phone over to me, smiles and walks off. My eyes are following him. "What was that? What did he do here?" Max drops himself next to me "Nothing, he just read some news on my phone" "He owns a phone himself, you know?" Daniel says, laughing. I roll my eyes "Guys, everything is okay, stop this, okay? I'm old enough to handle this myself?" I kind of getting angry with those two. Max leans his head against my shoulder "Okay, okay, brother I'm way too tired to fight right now" he retires. Thank god. A big yawn escapes his mouth. It kind of reminds me of out dog Spike. Gosh, I could get nuch more angry with this dude if he wouldn't be so cute sometimes. I stroke trough his hair "Oww, should I bring you to bed and sing you a lullaby?" I grin and Daniel starts laughing. Max gives me an angry look "Why are you always mocking me?" he pouts "because you're my little brother and I love you!" I reply shortly. "Awe you two" Daniel sits down to us "Whats up next?" he asks and in that moment, I see Sebastian walking towards us with an even bigger bucket full of water than I had at the interviews "Well...I guess I need to run" I say, jump up, making Max fall to the side he had his head on my shoulder. "Hey!" he protests but I don't really hear that anymore because the guy with the number 5 starts chasing me through the paddocks.


	4. Chapter 4

What should I say? Of course I am not in such a good condition and shape as a formula one driver and so it only takes a few seconds until I stand soaking wet in the middle of the paddocks. "Got ya!" Seb is laughing. Damn it, my revenge has to be worse "For this time definitley, but you know how good I am at making plans, Vettel!" I point at him and try to sound angry but I can't stop laughing. You can't imagine how much I enjoy travelling with my brother, instead of my dad. The fun 'behind the scenes' is way too amazing. Well, I guess Max is enjoying this much more too. Dad is not a harsh kind of person or anything but you know, eh...grown ups! "Come on, Sebastian, give your favourite enemy a hug!" and before Sebastian can react, I am hugging him with my soaking wet clothes. "DAMN YOU, DANNY" he laughs. Well, another strike for me?! I laugh "you're welcome!" He shakes his head. "Is it save out there now?" I hear the Hulk calling, sticking his head out of his motorhome. "Indeed" Seb replies and grins. "That's good, can I have you for a chat here? It's important" Seb nods "Sure, I guess Danny needs to change clothes anyways" I roll my eyes and punch Sebastian on his shoulder. After he disappears with Nico, I slurp back to Max and Daniel. "Oh my god, look at this. My brother got what she deserved!" Max starts laughing. Seriously? "Well at least I'm not such a pussy as you are" I wink at him and he starts to pout again. "Well, that was a burn" Daniel murmurs, while he is dazing. "I'm going back to the Hotel, you two dudes can do whatever you want" I say and leave those two be.

Back at the hotel, I am taking a shower, get into comfy clothes and throw myself on the bed. I turn on the TV to have some noises in the background and start to relax. I hope Max won't be returning to the hotel soon. You know, I love my brother and sharing a room with him is not that worse but I like it when I have some quiet moments all for myself. After I restored some energy, I grab my phone and check out the social media accounts of the other F1 drivers. I would lie if I would tell you I am not hoping for Lewis posting something. A little smile crossed my face as I see that he has uploaded an Instagram story. Curious of what I'll see I am opening it and then, well then it hits me right in the face. He uploaded a little video where 'stick wit u' from the PCDs is playing in the background and a text 'Nicole used to sing this to me'...and exactly this sentence triggers me hard. How could I ever believe we may could end up one day? Even if I'm to shy to ask him out or something at the moment. How could I ever believe I could keep up with such a stunning woman like Nicole one day? I would never...Never in my entire life. I'm mot as perfect as she is. I am the complete opposite. No perfect body, no perfect face, or smile, or anything...I feel a big lump in my throat and tears building up in my eyes. Come on anxiety. Not now. I hear the lock of the hotel room clicking. Great, why is Max always returning in the wrong moments? Before he is stepping into the room and seeing me as a heartbroken mess, that is crying about a fucking ridiculous crush, I get up from the bed l, wrap myself into my blanket and get out on the balcony. The cold air is making me breathe a little more controlled. I sit down on one of the loungers and let my eyes wander around. "Danny?" I hear Max calling, his voice sounding concerned. I don't answer in hope, he would let me be. Of course he doesn't. "What's wrong?" He asks as soon as he finds me. I turn my face away "Nothing, I'm fine" oh god, I didn't mean it so harsh as it came out of my mouth. Max sights ans sits next to me "You think I didn't see it? Guess why I came back?" I don't deserve this gem as my brother, I swear. Without saying a word, I lean on his shoulder and he hugs me as tight as he can. Max is the only human in my life that can handle my anxiety shit and right in this moment I am just more than thankful to have him "I told you anyways" he says in a soft voice and I have to admit that he is right but both of us also know that I am stubborn enough to not giving up on this, even though it eats me up and hurts me like hell...


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it took me a loooong time to continue writing this story but  needed to develope where it will go. I hope I'll keep up an update routine from now on :)

After I cried my eyes out in Max' arms for like an hour my stomach begins to rumble. Great, I am so not in the mood to leave the room and grab some food. I sigh as my tummy nearly growls. "Guess we need to grab something to eat?" Max smiles at me. I shrug my shoulders "I'd like to starve" and by this comment I feel his elbow in my ribs "Don't you dare to say this once again! I need you! Mom & Dad need you...even Daniel and Sebastian need you right here, stop saying such bullshit!" his face goes dead serious and his tone sharpens.  "I'm sorry...I guess I'm going to get ready then..." I say as I lift myself up not feeling to argue about this. Jesus, my body feels twice it's weight. Fuck this.   
I go into the bathroom to throw some  cold water in my face. As I look up in the mirror, I cringe. I really looked like a piece of shit. Pale skin, bloodshot eyes and some deep ditches under it. What the hell was this guy doing to me without even knowing? I take a few deep breaths and then I get myself dressed into some sweatpants and a hoodie, the best I could wear by feeling this shitty.

"Does Daniel know why you left the paddocks?" I ask Max in a raspy voice, still not recovered from crying.  "Yes, he does" I look at him and see that he is waiting for me to get angry as I always try my best to hide my anxiety. "It's okay. I guess he knows that I suck anyways.." My brother snorts "jesus christ, can you just stop talking about you like this because of that prick? I swear I'm going to slap him" he hisses and makes me  wince. I look at him and almost start crying again "Max please, he doesn't know. He is a lovely person I'm just clearly not his type. I never will be...to anyone" I sit down on the bed and hide my face in my hands. Mental breakdown the second. Nice...

Max sits down next to me "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." but I wave him off before he can finish the sentence "I know..." with a sigh tumbling over my lips, I look at him "Can you call Dan and ask if he already had Dinner? You and him would be good company now I think" even though I still prefer to be alone now I think it's the best decision to be with those two. "Already done, he wanted to change clothes and come over then" Max did not even finish his sentence as Daniel already knocks on the door and enters the room without any waiting for permission. His eyes immediatly fall on me "Jesus, you look awful..." he pulls me into a hug "Thanks Dan, same to you" I mumble, making him snort an causing Max to giggle "Thanks, at least you didn't lose your sarcasm" he grins. "So let's go, I guess Max and me have some cheer up work to do here" he pokes my shoulders and I nod. I grab my phone, some money and the key card and shove the stuff down the pockets of my sweatpants. Max swings his arms around my shoulders and squishes me into his side "Let's go, brother" he smiles, makes my mouth show a little curve too. Daniel closes the door behind us, walking next to us. The whole way down the hallway I stare down at the floor and lose myself in thoughts. Max is guiding me with his arm still around my shoulders. "Hey, Max, Daniel, Danny, wait!" I hear a familiar voice, that I love way too much calling us out, making me almost freeze. Daniel and Max are stopping with me. "Is everything alright? Oh god, Danny you look awful, what happened?" I feel Max' fingers almost digging into my shoulders as I look up and see Lewis standing right infront of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I find an answer or Max does something stupid, Dan defuses the situation "Sometimes life hits people hard, you know.." I sigh and look up at Lewis. If I would have known all of this earlier, I would have never accepted the offer of my brother to travel with him and work for Red Bull... "Did somebody hurt you?" Lewis asks and really seems to be concerned. I bite my lower lip and try to get everything together inside of me to not burst out in tears "Yes...but I'll learn to live with that..." I mumble, looking down on my feet again. The briton tries to answer but Max does not let him "I guess that's none of your buiness Lewis, if you don't mind, we're on our way to grab some food, we're nearly starving, see you later!" And with these words, my brother is shoving me in the dircetion of the elevator. "Maybe I'll join you guys later!" I hear Lewis say before the doors close. Great, that is exactly what I need right now...not! "One day, I swear!" I hear Max mumble. I turn around to face him "One day, what?" I ask in a sharp tone, knowing that this would get him angry "One day he'll pay for this!" I roll my eyes "Max, for what does he has to pay huh? That someone stupid girl has a crush on him and he doesn't know about? What will you do? Walk up to him and say 'hey my sister's in love with you but you don't know and you hurt her, you suck!' ?? Seriously Max, you're such a fucking genius!" I almost yell at him "What else are you going to do? He has to know because this," Max points at me "this has to stop!" he yells back and I sigh "I know he has but you Max Emilian Verstappen won't be the one telling him, you hear me? And now stop making it even worse, you fucking dickhead!" I point my finger at him and I swear to god, one more word and I am going to rip his head off. "Hey you two stop it now! The whole hotel can hear you!" Daniel interrupts and nearly dragging us out the elevator since we reaced the lobby. I run my fingers through my hair "Yeah..sorry can we stop this toppic now? I thought you two are here to cheer me up.." the australian pats my shoulder. "Exactly so stop fighting you two and let's get something to eat now or I'm gonna die!" he dramatically rolls his eyes. I can't help but giggle "Alright, let's go" I say and then the three of us are taking a seat in the hotel restaurant. Mm

As I study the menu and listen with one ear to Max and Daniel talking about the race tomorrow, I suddenly feel someone pulling my hood over my head and without even taking a look, I exactly know who it is. "Oh come on Vettel, I'm trying to read!" I remove the hood from my head at look at him and of course he has his boyish grin right there on his face "Oh come on, don't be so stuffy!" He pokes my shoulder and sits down next to me "I just met Lewis on our hotel floor and he said you guys are going to eat something. I thougt giving you some company can not be that wrong, huh?" I smile "It's a good idea, thanks Seb" I pass him the menu "you would not mind if Lewis will join us later, I hope? He said Max was pretty upset" Max sights "No...it's okay" I answer and shrug my shoulders. He would show up anyways, so... "Oh what a great idea" the irony in Max' voice makes my foot automatically finding his shin under the table. "Ouch, hey!" he protests, making Daniel and Seb laugh. "Sorry, I can't help it sometimes little brother!" I grin, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He rolls his eyes but is also concerned about not starting the argument from inside the elevator again. After Seb decides what he wants to eat, we finally order our dinner and while waiting, of course my thoughts are drifting to Lewis again...


End file.
